Historias cantadas
by mmc9493
Summary: Capítulos únicos con distintos personajes y distintas situaciones.  4: Rachel ha muerto, y es Noah el encargado de decirle adiós... ¿cuáles serán las últimas palabras del chico del mohawk para alguien que significó más en su vida de lo que quiso admitir?
1. Lo que no sabes

**N/A: historia inspirada por la canción "Lo que no sabes" de Malú, una gran cantante española :).**

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Resopló con hastío y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Llevaba metido en ese mismo atasco como unos 20 minutos, los coches estaban apelotonados en la calle, los guardias de tráfico intentaban controlar la situación y los conductores cada vez se mostraban más agresivos. Era viernes, última hora, el momento de la salida laboral, y la ciudad se convertía en un hervidero automovilístico, un infierno de cuatro ruedas del que parecía imposible escapar. Él había quedado, le estaban esperando y no podía llegar tarde, ya la había dejado tirada más de una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Buscó su teléfono móvil en la guantera del asiento del copiloto y tecleó la inicial de su nombre en la agenda, para agilizar la llamada. Pulsó el botón verde con el telefonito en diagonal y esperó a que la línea la encontrase. Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…<p>

- ¿Sí? – Inquirió su inconfundible voz y el corazón de él se aceleró.

- Hola, preciosa. – La saludó, casi escuchó como se le escapaba una sonrisa.

- Hola… llevo un rato esperando… ¿todavía no vienes? – Preguntó un poco fastidiada. Habían quedado a las 19:30, de eso hacía ya más de media hora y él no aparecía, como de costumbre.

- No… estoy en un atasco impresionante, parece que no vaya a terminar nunca. – Reconoció muy cansado.

- ¿Es eso o…? – Comenzó a cuestionar con suspicacia.

- No, no… es un atasco de verdad… no sé cuánto voy a tardar, pero tú espérame, llegaré, te lo prometo.

- ¿Seguro? Si quieres podemos aplazarlo y…

- De ninguna manera, ya tuvimos que aplazarlo la semana pasada. Hoy nos veremos, pase lo que pase, si es necesario dejaré el coche aquí en medio e iré andando o… igual le pago a alguien para que me lleve en brazos, no… mejor busco a algún crío y le robo la bici.

- No hagas locuras… - Lo reprendió en mitad de una carcajada. – te esperaré.

- Bien… te quiero.

- Yo también.

Elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios y estuvo a punto de mandarle un beso, pero le pareció estúpido besar al teléfono… ya la besaría a ella cuando la viese, porque seguro que la vería. Cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil en el asiento de al lado. Miró una vez más al exterior, a través de la ventanilla, y vio como un hombre de mediana edad le gritaba a uno de los policías que intentaban restablecer el orden. Suspiró, dejándose caer contra el asiento. Acabó por encender la radio para no aburrirse, le daba igual gastar la batería del coche, aquello iba para largo.

* * *

><p>"Por fin en casa", pensó cuando aparcó el coche frente a la entrada de su hogar. Salió al exterior con el maletín en las manos, cerró el vehículo y caminó hacia la puerta de aquella reliquia familiar de dos pisos. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho e introdujo la de la puerta principal en su cerradura, girándola y liberando el sistema de cerrojos. Frunció el ceño ante aquello. Cuando estuvo dentro, escuchó la quietud del lugar.<p>

- ¿Rachel? – Preguntó… y nadie contestó.

Sus pasos resonaron en el parqué mientras recorrió el piso inferior. Cocina, salón, aseo principal, estudio… nada. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y examinó la segunda planta. No estaba en ninguna habitación…

Preocupado, volvió a revisar toda la casa, se paró en el pasillo de la entrada, con las manos en las caderas y el corazón inquieto. "Qué raro… son las 2 de la madrugada, ella nunca trasnocha… ¿dónde puede estar?", pensó y su mente caviló y caviló hasta llegar a una terrible conclusión: le había pasado algo. Debía haberlo imaginado antes, el coche de ella no estaba, las persianas no las había cerrado… ni siquiera había fregado los platos… ¿Estaría en el hospital? ¿Se habría caído… o le habría dado algún tipo de ataque? No… si había cogido el coche era porque se podía mover por sí sola. Con gotas de sudor helado recorriéndole la espalda marcó el número de su móvil, atinando en las teclas adecuadas de milagro. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro, cinco, seis… diez... Colgó y volvió a marcar, una y otra vez, hasta que la desesperación se le encaramó a la garganta, estrangulándolo, obligándolo a buscar las llaves de su propio vehículo. Saldría a por ella, la encontraría, estuviera donde estuviese porque… Se quedó parado ante la mesita del recibidor. Encima de la superficie de madera había un sobre. "Finn", leyó su nombre y nada más que su nombre, ni remitente ni sello ni nada. Lo acercó a su rostro y percibió el perfume de su mujer. Los pulmones le respiraron con alivio, seguro que había ido a cenar con alguna amiga y le había dejado una nota para que no se preocupase, por si llegaba tarde… y él al borde del infarto, si es que… Extrajo el papel doblado que aquella carta contenía y lo extendió sobre la mesa… sí, era su bonita letra… se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara con las primeras palabras y comenzó a leer…

* * *

><p><em>Amor mío:<em>

_Hola, mi amor. Soy yo quien escribe, Rachel. Seguro que ya lo habías adivinado y que te parece muy raro pero… me he dado cuenta de que, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, nunca te he escrito una carta, jamás, y creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerlo._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero confesarte… sabes que me desenvuelvo bien hablando pero… he preferido utilizar tinta y papel para decirte todo esto, para contarte… que eres el hombre de mi vida._

_Te amo como nunca pensé que amaría a nadie. No sé a ti, pero a mí me asusta. Es tanto lo que siento… a veces llego a pensar que, en algún momento, voy a acabar por reventar pero… dicen que el amor nunca está de más así que, debe de ser bueno que te quiera tanto como para no poder imaginarme la vida sin ti._

_Soy una mujer afortunada, tengo un trabajo maravilloso en los escenarios de Broadway, vivo en Nueva York y… en mi casa me espera el hombre más especial que existe en este mundo… pero no suelo decirlo muy a menudo. Estoy ocupada día a día, a todas horas y me da la sensación de que… nos he descuidado un poco. Sé que el matrimonio no se reduce a compartir una cena que no tenemos tiempo de hacer y que, por desgracia, acostumbramos a comer lo más rápido posible para volver a nuestros quehaceres. Tenemos éxito, mucho, cada uno en lo nuestro pero… no en nosotros._

_Finn… las cosas están cambiando…_

_No sé cuándo ha pasado, ni si podríamos haberlo evitado pero, nos hemos distanciado, demasiado… Creo que, sin pretenderlo, hasta tratamos de no vernos más de lo debido…_

_Dios, es tan difícil decirte esto, que lo tengo que escribir, sé que de mi boca no podrían salir estas palabras y, fíjate bien, apenas puedo sostener el bolígrafo y escribir correctamente, ¿lo ves?, las palabras bailan en el papel… ya no puedo controlarlas…_

_Hace dos semanas salí a dar un paseo. Eran las seis… tú aun estabas en la oficina y a mí me habían dado la tarde libre, no tenía que ensayar, solo descansar. Así que salí a pasear por Central Park._

_Te llamé, dos veces. Sabía que trabajabas pero… por si acaso… Tenías el móvil apagado. Recuerdo que hice nuestro recorrido, ya sabes, el de todos los domingos. Incluso me paré en el puesto de helados. Iba a pedir algo, lo que siempre pido, pero… no lo hice, ni siquiera me acerqué al mostrador… me quedé junto al banco de la esquina, viendo como una pareja se abrazaba y se besaba…_

_Él era alto, muy alto, iba con un traje de ejecutivo… le estaba limpiando la nariz a ella, porque se había manchado con su helado… creo que, por el color que tenía, era de limón. _

_La chica se veía muy pequeña a su lado… llevaba un vestido blanco y tenía el pelo rubio, corto, perfecto para el verano._

_Me recordaron a ti y a mí y… sonreí… hacían muy buena pareja. Empezaron a andar hacia mí. Aquel día, el parque estaba lleno, no conseguía verlos bien. _

_A él se le cayó algo y se agachó a recogerlo. Se pararon a unos 6 o 7 metros de mí… _

_Entonces los vi con claridad… _

_Te vi con claridad… _

_y a Quinn también…_

_No sé cómo fui capaz de hacerlo pero… me di la vuelta y regresé a casa. Subí a nuestro baño y llené la bañera de agua caliente. Me desnudé, entré en el agua y empecé a llorar._

_Lloré y lloré, hasta que la bañera se desbordó y el suelo se ensució con mi dolor. Estabas allí, con otra mujer… con _esa _mujer… me habías engañado._

_Aquella noche te oí llegar a las 3 de la madrugada. No estabas borracho, porque no olías a alcohol… olías a _ella_. Noté su aroma desde que entraste por la puerta de nuestro cuarto… sigue utilizando el mismo perfume que se ponía en el instituto._

_Sentí como entraste en la cama, con el pijama puesto y me abrazaste por la espalda… me besaste en la nuca y, seguramente, cerraste los ojos para dormirte… al día siguiente madrugabas._

_Yo no dormí, Finn. Me tragué los sollozos y mantuve a raya las ganas de vomitar al olerte más de cerca… apestabas a _ella.

_Cuando tu despertador sonó, te levantaste, te duchaste, desayunaste y te fuiste… ya no sé a dónde. _

_Yo me quedé en la cama, sin poder moverme, sin saber qué hacer, pensar… o sentir._

_Quise preguntarte por ello ese mismo día pero, durante la cena, no pude mirarte a la cara ni un segundo. Creo que tú no te diste cuenta. Me besaste en la frente y te acostaste, porque decías que estabas muy cansado. Yo volví a mantenerme despierta… _

_Así han sido estas dos semanas para mí. _

_Cada día._

_Los chicos de la obra no entienden porque tardo veinte minutos en maquillarme, no sé cómo explicarles que tengo que taparme las ojeras por ser incapaz de dormir con mi marido._

_¿Habías notado algo de todo esto? _

_Si es que no… no pasa nada, no importa… está bien._

_He intentado ignorarlo, olvidarlo y esas cosas pero… no puedo, y como no puedo seguir estando contigo en la misma casa y no ver a Quinn entre tus brazos, he decidido marcharme._

_Me voy, Finn._

_De hecho, cuando leas esto, ya no estaré por allí._

_Siento haber sido una cobarde y haber tenido que escribirte una carta en vez de decírtelo a la cara. Entiéndeme… es difícil, muy difícil. Darte cuenta de que… 5 años de matrimonio solo han sido una farsa, que te han estado utilizando, engañando… No creo que nadie pueda digerir eso fácilmente._

_Se me acaba el papel y tengo que terminar, pero… no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Tal vez esté bien decirte adiós y ya está… tal vez…_

_Te quiero._

* * *

><p>Las últimas palabras apenas se podían leer, solo eran borrones en mitad de todo ese despliegue de emociones y verdades. Finn se quedó estático, con la carta en la mano y los ojos inundados. Lo sabía. Rachel lo sabía. Y se iba. Lo dejaba. Se marchaba…<p>

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Abrió el armario de ella y lo vio completamente vacío. Miró en sus cajones. Nada. Buscó su maleta y no la encontró.

Era cierto. Rachel lo había abandonado.

Se sentó en la cama, con la mirada perdida y las palabras de su mujer entre sus manos, arrugadas.

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Aquel sitio era de ellos dos, de Rachel y de él. Se lo había querido enseñar a Quinn para ver si sentía lo mismo con ella que con la morena… el sentimiento ni siquiera se acercaba.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón y giró la cara hacia el lugar donde ella solía dormir. Cogió su almohada y cerró los ojos mientras la sostenía contra su rostro. Seguía oliendo a ella… lo haría durante unos días, seguro. Se tapó con las sábanas y rodó sobre sí mismo para acabar en la fracción de cama que se había amoldado al cuerpo de su mujer… era tan pequeña.

Lloró sin remedio y se maldijo por haberla perdido… "para siempre", sí, su mente lo sabía y su corazón también, por eso le dolía cada latido.

Aquella tarde había vuelto a quedar con Quinn. Llevaban unos cuantos meses de encuentros furtivos y la rubia estaba encantada… él tampoco se quejaba, la excitación del riesgo de ser descubierto y el poder tener a una mujer a su disposición para cuando la suya estuviese ocupada le sentaban bastante bien… se sentía poderoso… y egoísta.

Habían hablado, cenado y hecho el amor, como cada vez que se veían. Luego ella insistió en ver una película con él y no pudo irse hasta las dos de la madrugada…

Puede que si se hubiese ido antes de la casa de la rubia hubiese podido detener a Rachel.

Puede que si el atasco no se hubiese disuelto 10 minutos después de haber asegurado que acudiría a su cita clandestina hubiese podido detener a Rachel.

Puede que si Quinn no lo hubiese llamado aquella primera tarde, tras 7 años sin verse, hubiese podido detener a Rachel.

Pero salió muy tarde de aquella casa que no era suya, el atasco acabó sin problemas y no dudó en quedar con su amor de instituto cuando se le presentó la ocasión.

Se lo había buscado él solo, no le quedaba más remedio que reconocerlo y… empezar a aceptarlo. Empezar a aceptar que no volvería a ver sus ojos marrones al despertarse, ni a probar sus desayunos caseros de los sábados… tampoco volvería a escucharla reír, ni a tenerla entre sus brazos… ni a pasear los domingos por Central Park…

Todo eso se le había terminado. Su matrimonio se había terminado.

No iba a pegar ojo, lo sabía… lo que no sabía y se preguntaba seriamente, era donde estaría Rachel y sí, en algún momento, se le ocurriría echarlo de menos. Por si acaso, encendería el móvil… ya no tenía que temer que su mujer cogiese la llamada por error y se encontrase con la voz de Quinn al otro lado… nunca tendría que volver a temer eso.


	2. I love you 'till the end

**N/A: historia inspirada por la canción "I love you 'till the end" de The Pogues, la descubrí como parte de la banda sonora de esa película tan bonita que protagoniza mi queridísimo Gerard Butler ("PS: I love you") y pues... solo podía imaginármela para un Puckleberry ;).**

* * *

><p>- Muy bien chicos, y para terminar quiero que vayáis a la página 56 de vuestro libro y… - Will estaba a punto de finalizar la clase de Español cuando el chirrido del altavoz de megafonía que había sobre su cabeza lo interrumpió.<p>

- Alumnos y alumnas del Mckinley, quiero recordaros que solo os queda una semana para encargar vuestras rosas de San Valentín, el lunes será el gran día de los enamorados y no queremos que nadie se quede sin su rosa, ¿verdad? – La voz de Figgins informó del evento, haciendo que Schuester pusiese los ojos en blanco y se limitase a copiar en la pizarra la tarea para sus chicos.

Llevaban dos semanas atormentándolos con la grandiosa novedad de las "Rosas Amorosas", como muy cursimente el director se había encargado de nombrarlas. No solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, más que nada por la escasez de presupuesto, pero Figgins había caído en la cuenta de que si compraba docenas y docenas de rosas de dudosa calidad y las vendía a precios exorbitantes conseguiría un beneficio, lo cual podía salvar a la institución del embargo durante un par de meses más.

Podría haber sido un plan fallido, los alumnos pasaban del romanticismo y se limitaban a la satisfacción física, pero Sue había amenazado a sus animadoras con echarlas del equipo si no conseguían aunque fuese una rosa, y como las animadoras eran la representación de la realeza en el instituto pues… todo el mundo querría su rosa. Se suponía que la flor sería símbolo de amor, secreto o no, pero… lo que ocurriría sería que las chicas competirían unas con otras para hacerse un ramo en condiciones y presumir de su destreza con el género masculino… Y hablando del género masculino… ellos no estaban para nada contentos con toda aquella estupidez, se iban a quedar tiesos de dinero con las dichosas flores y sabían que no tenían manera de escapar (si es que querían conservar a sus chicas).

"Menuda gilipollez", pensó Puckerman, colocando las manos tras la cabeza y haciendo equilibrios con la silla al final de la clase, observando el panorama. Todas las mujeres del aula acribillaban a sus hombres con la clara mirada de: "más vale que me compres una de esas rosas porque si no te lo cortaré _todo_"; Tina miraba a Mike, Quinn miraba a Finn, Brittany miraba a Artie, ¿Santana miraba a Brittany?, Kurt miraba al techo y Mercedes miraba su manicura. "Pobres imbéciles…", se rió internamente el chico del mohawk, entonces su mirada se posó sobre una cabecita de larga melena morena. Rachel estaba sentada en primera fila, copiando meticulosamente todo lo que Will anotaba en la pizarra. "¿Le regalarán a ella alguna rosa?", se preguntó Puck. Tampoco es que le importase… era Berry… nah, seguro que no le regalarían nada. Sería de las pocas que se quedaría con las manos vacías.

La chica había dejado de perseguir a Finn hacía meses y no parecía interesada en ningún otro, se la veía día tras día encerrada en el auditorio, cantando entre clases, estudiando para los exámenes, muy centrada en sí misma… no sería ninguna catástrofe que no recibiese nada el día de San Valentín, pero claro, ver a todas las demás crías revoloteando por los pasillos con sus rosas medio podridas y la cara de felicidad por saber que habían sido capaces de vaciar los bolsillos de sus novios no iba a ser fácil para la chica… no, no sería un buen día para Berry… Puck sacudió la cabeza "¿pero en qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡Que le jodan a Berry! No es raro que esté sola el día de San Valentín, es una histérica, egocéntrica y maniática mujer con la que no se puede estar más de dos segundos… si es que solo hay que verla… siempre con la mano levantada para decir alguna gilipollez, con el cuerpo estirado… con _ese_ cuerpo estirado, las piernas extrañamente kilométricas cruzadas, la falda a la mitad del muslo y los labios carnosos entreabiertos… ¡quieto Puckerman! Vamos a ver, es Berry, BERRY… sí, está buena, pero eso no quita quien es… bah, no sé qué coño hago pensando en todo esto, mejor me centro en otra cosa… ¿qué habrá hecho hoy mi madre para comer? Porque está loca si piensa que voy a comer otra vez esa sopa de mierda que hizo el sábado…", los pensamientos del chico judío se distrajeron y la clase finalizó sin que se diese cuenta. Le quedaban tres horas en el instituto y no tenía intención de pasarlas sentado en ninguna maldita clase, así que se fue a las gradas del campo de fútbol para tumbarse y quedarse dormido, estaba en época de crecimiento, necesitaba muchas horas de sueño…

Cuando Puck se despertó caminó al interior del instituto en busca de una de las fuentes que había repartidas por los pasillos, para beber un poco de agua y quitarse el sopor de la siestecita que había echado. Después de saciar su sed vio que apenas quedaban 30 minutos para que el timbre diese por terminado el día, así que, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a su taquilla para recoger su mochila y largarse antes de que la marabunta de niñatos llenase los pasillos pero, a mitad de camino, vio una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y el rostro de color azul.

- ¿Berry? – Preguntó, acercándose a ella, la morena ni siquiera lo miró, siguió con la vista fija en la pared que tenía enfrente, absorta. – Vaya, ahora pareces uno de esos gnomos azules que le gustan a mi hermana…

- … - No le contestó y eso no era buena señal, se dejó caer a su lado y la miró.

- ¿Quién te ha puesto así? Porque sé que yo no he sido, hoy no.

- …

- Vamos Berry, no estés triste, seguro que en la tienda donde compras tu ropa te venden otra camiseta de estas con… ¿qué son? ¿Osos polares? – Inquirió observando la camiseta de la chica… mira que él no tenía ni idea de moda, pero aquellas prendas no eran normales.

- Estoy cansada… - Murmuró ella y entre todo el mejunje azul que cubría su cara apareció una línea transparente que nacía en el lagrimar de su ojo derecho y moría en la comisura de sus labios.

- Normal, vas a todas esas clases de mierda. Tendrías que hacer como yo y echarte una siesta de vez en cuando, sientan bien y luego…

- Muy cansada… - Volvió a murmurar, su labio inferior tembló… "mierda, se va a poner a llorar", pensó Puckerman, y se le hizo un incómodo nudo en el estómago, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. – No sé qué hago mal… intento… intento no molestar a nadie, no hablar con nadie o… no sé… trato de que no se me vea mucho pero… da igual… todo lo que haga o deje de hacer… da igual… nunca es suficiente… siempre pasa _esto_… - Se señaló entre lágrimas, con la voz a medio quebrar. – Solo quiero poder… poder andar por el pasillo sin miedo a que me tiren nada encima… sin escuchar cómo se ríen de mí todos los días… y no… no quiero ver cómo el lunes todas tendrán a alguien en sus vidas mientras yo estaré sola… otra vez… - Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y su espalda comenzó a sacudirse.

Puckerman sintió que le faltaba el aire, no sabía qué hacer con Rachel. "Joder… que marrón… ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿La abrazo o algo?", pensó. Puso un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Puck tragó saliva y la rodeó completamente, notando como su camiseta se mojaba con sus lágrimas. ¿Quién habría sido el subnormal que le había tirado el granizado? "Hey, tú se los tiras todos los días", se reprendió mentalmente. Era verdad, la trataba muy mal y… si lo pensaba… la chica no le había hecho nada, bueno, nada aparte de ser tan insufriblemente agotadora con sus locuras y sus arranques de superioridad… sí, se había comportado como Rachel Barbra Berry, había sido ella misma… ¿y por eso debía castigarla? "Eres un capullo, Puckerman", putos remordimientos…

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo tan mal, Noah? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? – Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. La mitad del granizado se había quedado en su camiseta, ahora los dos estaban pringadísimos y ese par de redondas esferas marrones lo observaban suplicándole una respuesta.

- Yo… bueno… tú… - Puck no encontraba las palabras, "¿pero qué palabras?", se cuestionó. ¿Qué le podía decir? No había explicación alguna para lo que le hacían. Se toqueteó el mohawk y frunció el ceño. – No haces nada mal, es solo que… mierda Berry, ya sabes lo que es… _tú_…

- ¿Yo? ¿Quieres decir que _yo_ soy el problema? – Se separó de él y suspiró. – Dará igual que intente cambiar, ¿verdad? No importará, porque siempre seré Rachel Berry y ese es el gran problema… estoy condenada a estar sola… a que nadie me quiera jamás… - Se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- No… eso… eso no es así… - "Mierda… está fatal…" – Berry, hay mucha gente que te quiere. Tus padres te quieren…

- Son mis padres, tienen que quererme.

- Los chicos de Glee también te quieren…

- Me insultan… no creen que vaya a conseguir nada en la vida, piensan que mis sueños son una estupidez y… me odian…

- Joder, no seas así, no te odian. Hummel es amigo tuyo, siempre hacéis esos dúos de Broadway y… Tina te trata bien... – Buscaba en su mente algo que decirle a la chica para animarla, le estaba costando, pero no aguantaba verla tan deprimida. – Mercedes… aunque siempre te diga lo que te dice la gusta cantar contigo… tú voz es la única con la que puede competir… y… bueno, yo… - ¿Él qué? Rachel lo miró, con los ojos rojos y el gesto dolido. – No me caes mal…

- ¿Entonces por qué te portas así conmigo?

- Eh… - "Venga inteligente, respóndele". – Supongo que es lo que tiene que… bueno, lo que tiene que pasar, ¿no? Ya sabes, tú eres… _tú_ y… yo soy… _yo _y bueno… hay unas normas y esas cosas… soy jugador de fútbol, tú eres co-capitana de Glee…

- Pero tú también estás en Glee…

- Es… diferente… - Se quedó un momento callada y él no supo si habría mejorado o empeorado la situación.

- Aprecio tu intento… - Le sonrió levemente y se levantó, él la siguió con torpeza temiendo lo que fuera a decirle. – pero no es necesario darle muchas vueltas… no hay una explicación lógica para que la gente me odie… solo se trata de quien soy… y eso no puede cambiar.

- Ojalá no fuera así… - Susurró sin darse cuenta. La morena lo observó. – Digo que… no está bien lo que te hacemos… no te lo mereces. Eres una buena persona, irritante y exagerada pero… una buena persona. Es injusto que te tratemos así.

- Pero lo vais a seguir haciendo, ¿verdad? Porque… "es lo que tiene que pasar", ¿no? – Lo parafraseó con la mirada baja.

- Esto es una mierda… - Suspiró y la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara. – Me gustaría cambiar las cosas, me gustaría… me gustaría verte feliz, ¿sabes? Me pones enfermo cuando lloras. – Se quitó la camiseta de manga larga que ella había manchado y se quedó con una de manga corta sobre el cuerpo. Vacilando un poco comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. – Si… si alguien te hace otra vez esto o… lo que sea… dímelo… yo ajustaré cuentas.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – Le dijo, cerrando los ojos para que la limpiara bien. Sabía que si se ponía de su parte él sufriría las consecuencias.

- Quiero hacerlo… ahora me siento mal por haber sido un cabrón contigo y… todavía no sé por qué lo hice así que… necesito hacer algo por ti y… bueno, también si… si estás mal y eso… pues… puedes decírmelo…

- Si es porque te sientes culpable… Noah… te perdono. No es necesario que hagas nada por mí.

- No es solo eso… - Se quedó mirándola, con la camiseta echa un asco entre las manos y algo golpeándole fuertemente el pecho, "maldita sea…"

- ¿Entonces…? – Preguntó ella y vio como miraba su boca.

- Pues… eh… - La chica había dejado los labios entreabiertos y se estaba distrayendo pensando como sabrían aderezados con el azul del granizado que todavía los teñía, el tejido de la camiseta había sido incapaz de limpiar eso, puede que si él…

- ¡POR FIN! – Gritó un chico, abriendo de golpe una puerta cercana a la vez que el timbre resonaba en todo el instituto.

Puck miró en derredor, consternado por el torrente de críos que correteaban por el pasillo. ¿Pero qué le acababa de pasar con Berry? ¿Había estado a punto de…? No, imposible, eso no… ¿o tal vez…?

- Gracias. – Le dijo Rachel sobre el estruendo y se alejó antes de que él pudiera responderle.

* * *

><p>Los días empezaron a pasar y el instituto se acarameló. Las parejas andaban cogidas de las manos o se paraban a mirarse durante horas y horas entre sí, sin cansarse de los ojos del otro.<p>

Rachel transitaba los pasillos con rapidez, intentando no ser vista ni ver, porque aquel ambiente tan romanticón no hacía nada más que recordarle que ella no iba a tener a nadie con quien compartir el día más bonito y empalagoso del año. No quería amargarse, así que evitaba los espacios comunes y solía pasar gran parte del día en el auditorio, hasta que a Tina y a Mike se les ocurrió convertirlo en su "nidito de amor". Los cuartos de baño estaban más que descartados pues siempre, SIEMPRE, había algún par de tórtolos toqueteándose. Solo le quedaba un lugar…

Se sentó tras las gradas del campo de fútbol y sacó sus libros de texto, dispuesta a aprovechar su hora libre, cuando vio un par de pies moviéndose con ritmo, en posición horizontal, a ras de suelo. Se acercó a aquellas deportivas de hombre y se encontró con Puckerman tumbado sobre un banco, las manos tras la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los auriculares puestos. El Rock que escuchaba se podía oír desde unos cuantos metros atrás.

El chico comenzó a entonar la melodía y a Rachel se le escapó una sonrisa. Cuando él abrió los ojos y la vio allí le elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios con picardía y disfrutó al verla sonrojarse.

- ¿Saltándote las clases, Berry? – Le preguntó, parando el Mp3 y sentándose.

- Tengo hora libre, iba a adelantar algo de materia.

- ¿Estudiar? Bah… a veces eres muy aburrida, ¿lo sabías? – Miró el trozo de suelo que había a su lado y la invitó a que se sentase con él. Ella, muy tímidamente, ocupó el lugar. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… - A Rachel aun le costaba acostumbrarse al Puck amable y atento que le preguntaba cada 3 horas si le habían hecho alguna barbaridad para saber a quién le tenía que arrancar la cabeza. Por suerte, nadie había vuelto a tirarle ningún granizado ni a insultarla, estaban todos demasiado ocupados pensando en el día de San Valentín. – La gente está como loca por el lunes… no se preocupan de si me han ensuciado o no.

- Ya… ese estúpido día.

- ¿No te gusta San Valentín?

- Vamos Berry, solo es una estrategia de los inútiles de las tiendas para vender algo… y ahora hasta Figgins se ha apuntado a ese club de imbéciles con la porquería de las rosas.

- Es bonito que la gente te demuestre que te quiere.

- ¿Con una rosa medio muerta? Eso sería cutre hasta para mí… hay mejores formas de demostrar que alguien te importa.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- No sé… pero las flores son el recurso desesperado que usamos los tíos para echar un polvo. – Vio como ella arrugó la expresión ante el comentario… cierto, a Berry no le gustaba lo soez. – Quiero decir que es algo muy… vulgar, solo para cumplir.

- Igualmente… es bonito. – Miró a lo lejos y Puck supo que ella mataría por una de esas rosas, ¡pero es que ella se merecía algo mucho mejor!

Desde que la había tenido gimoteando entre sus brazos no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En como estaba, en que hacía, en que no hacía, en con quien hacía lo que fuese que hacía… Se estaba obsesionando con la morena, hasta había soñado con ella, un sueño que le hizo tener que ducharse con agua fría a las 4 de la madrugada. Había estado siguiéndola toda la semana, preocupándose por ella, y ahora que era viernes pensaba que iba a ser raro estar dos días completos sin verla… ¿y si la invitaba a tomar algo? Nah, él no hacía esas cosas…

El final del día escolar llegó y él la escoltó hasta su coche, no se quedó tranquilo hasta que la vio partir fuera del aparcamiento… y ni siquiera entonces se quedó tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Para él, el sábado fue un día lento y pesado, sin ninguna novedad… aburrido, por lo que, su mente se entretuvo con aquello que Berry le había preguntado: ¿cuál sería una buena forma (una forma digna, no para salir del paso) de demostrarle a alguien que te importa? Estaban las joyas, la ropa, los viajes, los mensajes por palabras del periódico… hasta se podía dedicar una canción por la radio… miró hacia la ventana que había junto a su cama y allí, tumbado sobre el colchón, dejó que el sueño lo venciera mientras su mente seguía cavilando.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio, frente al portátil, terminando las últimas páginas de su trabajo de Historia. Miró en la barra de inicio la hora y se sorprendió de que fuese tan tarde. Casi era medianoche y al día siguiente sería lunes, tendría que ir al colegio y ver todo el despliegue de cursilería que San Valentín traía consigo, así como los cientos y cientos de parejas (vale, tal vez no tantas) que andarían por los pasillos haciéndose carantoñas y regalándose rosas… demostrándose que se querían… ¿por qué no podía ella tener algo así?<p>

Suspiró hastiada y se metió en el baño para prepararse para dormir.

* * *

><p>Puck paró el motor de su coche y alzó la vista… la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida… aún no se había dormido, "perfecto", pensó, y se bajó del vehículo. Tomó un par de bocanadas del aire frío de la noche y sacó la guitarra del asiento trasero. Cerró con llave el coche y se encaminó al jardín para colocarse bajo su ventana.<p>

- Rachel… - Susurró lo más alto que pudo, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, "sí, claro, tú intenta ser discreto… ¡pero si la vas a liar en dos segundos! ¿qué más te da gritar?", sacudió la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo. – Rachel… - Nada. Cogió una piedrecita del suelo y la lanzó contra la ventana, viendo como rebotaba sin que la morena apareciese. – Me cago en… - Acompañó el molesto susurro de otra piedra y se empezó a mosquear cuando volvió a verse sin respuesta, ¿pero qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

Alrededor todo estaba en calma, la luna coronaba el cielo y la calle estaba levemente iluminada por farolas. Algún que otro gato correteaba de cubo en cubo de basura y los grillos hacían rechinar sus piernas creando ese típico sonidito que a él lo sacaba de quicio. Se hartó cuando la quinta piedra chocó contra el marco de la ventana y Rachel no dio señales de vida.

- ¡BERRY! – Gritó, tirando con más fuerza de la debida una piedra que llegó a atravesar el cristal.

La chica escuchó como el cristal se rompía y salió del baño para encontrarse una piedra en mitad de la habitación y su ventana agujereada. Con cuidado, pero muy cabreada, abrió el cristal y buscó entre las sombras al animal que le había roto la ventana. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Puckerman, que la saludaba desde abajo. "¡Será posible! Y yo pensando que había cambiado…", se reprochó mentalmente.

- ¡Puckerman!, esto es… ¡demasiado!... Dios, creí… ¿por qué lo has hecho? – Ella nunca, JAMÁS, le llamaba Puckerman… la había cagado. – Tienes suerte de que mis padres no estén aquí, si no ya habrían llamado a la policía… ¡qué demonios!, YO voy a llamar a la policía.

- ¡No! Rachel, espera… - Vio como desaparecía y colocó su guitarra en posición. – Maldita sea…

Cuando la morena tomó el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto entre sus manos para lanzarse al piso de abajo y llamar a las fuerzas armadas escuchó unos acordes. Se giró lentamente y se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia su jardín y vio a Puck. Con la guitarra entre las manos el chico del mohawk empezó a cantarle.

_**I just want to see you**_

_**When you're all alone**_

_**I just want to catch you if I can**_

No era posible. Rachel estaba estupefacta escuchando a Puckerman mientras su reloj daba la medianoche.

_**I just want to be there**_

_**When the morning light explodes**_

_**On your face it radiates**_

_**I can't escape**_

Puck sonrió desde abajo al reconocer la cara de incredulidad de Berry, "bravo Puckerman, un gran punto a tu favor".

_**I love you 'till the end**_

Se escuchó un golpe y las luces de las casas contiguas se encendieron. Un vecino, envuelto en una bata azul marino, se asomó a la ventana para ver que era todo ese alboroto.

_**I just want to tell you nothing**_

_**You don't want to hear**_

_**All I want is for you to say**_

Un perro empezó a aullar en las inmediaciones y los gatos bufaron incómodos, escondiéndose tras los cubos de basura.

_**Why don't you just take me**_

_**Where I've never been before**_

_**I know you want to hear me**_

_**Catch my breath**_

Por la derecha se escuchó: "¡menudo escándalo!".

_**I love you 'till the end**_

Y la anciana que vivía enfrente dijo: "¡habrase visto!... esta juventud…"

_**I just want to be there**_

_**When we're caught in the rain**_

_**I just want to see you laugh not cry**_

Alguien amenazó con llamar a la policía y otro alguien dijo que pondría una denuncia por perturbación del orden.

_**I just want to feel you**_

_**When the night puts on it's cloak**_

_**I'm lost for words don't tell me**_

_**All I can say**_

Puck dejó la guitarra sobre el césped y miró fijamente a Rachel, quien no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

_**I love you 'till the end**_

- ¡Quieres callarte de una jodida vez! ¡Hay gente que se tiene que levantar a las 5 de la mañana, CAPULLO!

- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos dormir, imbécil! ¡Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a tu casa!

- ¡No cantes más desgraciado!

Los vecinos se estaban poniendo agresivos y Puck empezó a temer por su integridad física, pero en cuestión de segundos la puerta de la casa de Rachel se abrió y la chica le indicó que entrase.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con ella cara a cara, con las lámparas apagadas, solo estaba iluminada por la luz de luna que se colaba desde fuera.

Él cerró la puerta y esperó… esperó a que ella hiciera _algo_, que le felicitase, le abrazase, le besase, le… ¿pegase? Pero la chica no se movía, solo lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes.

- ¿No… no dices nada? – Ni una sola palabra. Suspiró abatido. – Bueno, pensé que te gustaría, yo que sé… puede que más que esas flores que van a dar mañana… - Consultó su reloj, lo había hecho justo en el tiempo previsto. – en realidad… hoy, porque son más de las 12… eh… ¿feliz día de San Valentín?

Ella apartó la mirada un momento, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo… parecía un pez recién salido del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca, aturdida y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Puck se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo y la estrechó contra su pecho.

- Noah ha sido… ha sido… Dios mío… ha sido lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por mí jamás, no es que sea algo muy difícil de conseguir pues la gente no suele hacer cosas bonitas por mí nunca, pero ha sido precioso, el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida, lo cual sí es difícil de superar porque mis padres me compran todo lo que puedo desear y más, pero no tenía ni idea de que tú… - La frenó acunando sus labios entre los suyos… cuando Rachel se ponía a hablar no había nadie en este puñetero planeta que pudiese pararla… nadie excepto él.

La besó despacio, abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo y se quedó pasmado cuando fue su lengua, la de ella, la que entró en su boca… sonrió contra sus labios al saber que deseaba aquel beso.

Se quedaron allí abajo, en el sofá del salón, toda la noche, sin hablar, solo besándose una y otra vez, abrazándose más y más fuerte, queriendo fundirse con el otro…

La gente podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero Puck sabía que ninguna de esas rosas habría conseguido llevarlo hasta donde estaba… con Rachel… _su_ Rachel.


	3. Eres todo en mí

**N/A: historia inspirada por la canción "Eres todo en mí" de Ana Gabriel. De nuevo conocí la canción gracias a una película: "Baila conmigo" (tengo un trauma con ese filme xD, todos los años lo ponen en televisión y nunca me lo pierdo, simplemente... ¡me encanta!); y no tenía manera de quitarmela de la cabeza, así que me dije: "¿por qué no hacer un fic con ella?", y surgió este St. Berry.**

**ATENCIÓN MENTES CAUTAS: digamos que el fic es... "subidito de tono", si apreciais vuestra inocencia... no lo leaís xD, no obstante es el primer texto que escribo de este calibre así que no sé como estará, juzgad vosotros mismos ;).**

**PD: tened en cuenta las _cursivas_...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió el horno y sacó con cuidado las verduras recién hechas. Las dejó sobre el mármol de la cocina y se dirigió al salón para colocar bien el mantel de la mesa central y distribuir los cubiertos y las servilletas. Eligió los platos de porcelana de la vitrina de la izquierda. No sabía si beberían vino, cerveza o agua, así que buscó varios tipos de copas y los depositó frente al resto de la vajilla.<p>

Encendió dos velas y apagó las luces para observar el resultado. Todo estaba perfecto. Se frotó las manos, revisó el reloj y volvió a la cocina para ver que no quedaba ningún entremés por cocinar. Suspiró nerviosa, solo faltaba él.

Dio vueltas por el comedor, haciendo resonar sus tacones contra las losas del suelo y se sentó frente al televisor, sin llegar a encenderlo, contando mentalmente los segundos que quedaban para la hora acordada.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

El timbre sonó en la entrada y ella sonrió. "Tan puntual como siempre", pensó. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta de la casa. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que había en el recibidor y se autoconvenció de que estaba lista para aquello, lista para él. Tomó el frío pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha y sin dudar, lo giró.

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta se abrió quedó maravillado. Tenía ante sí a la mujer más bella que pudiese imaginar, ataviada con un vestido espectacular. Su mano izquierda estaba posada sobre la estructura de madera y su mirada escondía una sonrisa que le invitaba a entrar y quedarse cerca de ella. Hacía mucho que no veía esos ojos.<p>

Sonrió de medio lado y besó su mejilla ruborizada. Ella agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior… supo que trataba de no temblar demasiado.

- Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Le dijo él, rompiendo el hielo.

Se introdujo en la casa y oyó como cerraba la puerta. Aquel hogar era muy de su estilo, coqueto y acogedor, aunque mucho más maduro de cómo se lo había imaginado.

- Si… años… - Vaciló al empezar a hablarle. - ¿Cómo te va todo?

Al girarse la vio con las manos entrelazadas y la sonrisa en la cara… se alegraba de verlo. Le indicó con un ademán que la acompañase y él la siguió hasta el comedor.

- Bastante bien, ahora mismo estoy de gira con una de las mejores compañías musicales del momento, soy el protagonista de la obra.

- Tú siempre eres el protagonista de la obra.

- Es lo que tiene la perfección. – La escuchó reír mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se acercaba a la mesa en la que ella ya se había sentado. – He traído vino.

- ¿Pretendes emborracharme y aprovecharte de la situación? – Le preguntó, fingiendo aprehensión.

- Es una idea tentadora pero… dudo que me aprovechase de nada, todo sería de mutuo acuerdo. – Le dijo con la mirada traviesa, consiguiendo ruborizarla un poco más.

* * *

><p>- Déjamelo, lo meteré en el congelador. – Le sugirió, levantándose y cogiendo la bolsa que le ofrecía.<p>

Estaba guapísimo, siempre lo había estado pero esa noche… parecía que quería ponerse en bandeja de plata para ella. Colocó la botella entre un montón de hielo y preparó una cubitera. Lo había pensado mejor y no quería estar esperando a que el vino se enfriase para poder empezar a comer pues, estando tan encantador como estaba, sabía que no dudaría en pasar directamente al _postre_.

Vio como alzaba las cejas al verla aparecer con la botella embutida en hielo en una mano y un plato de ensalada en la otra.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Le preguntó, a punto de levantarse.

- No, tranquilo. – Le dijo, poniendo la cubitera en el margen izquierdo de la mesa y el plato en el centro. – Soy la anfitriona y debo complacer a mi invitado con un buen servicio.

- Tu invitado está más que complacido por el simple hecho de poder verte _así_ esta noche. – La miró a los ojos y ella se olvidó de respirar. – Estás _preciosa_.

- Eh… gracias. – Atinó a contestarle. – Voy a… voy a por el resto de entrantes.

Intentó que sus pasos no fuesen muy precipitados para que no se notase la urgencia de su retirada. Al llegar a la cocina cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en el pecho. "Respira, por lo que más quieras, concéntrate, y respira", su mente se afanó en controlar la cadencia de su corazón, que bajó poco a poco. Aquella noche iba a ser complicada, resistirse a él iba a ser complicado. Pero… ¿por qué resistirse? Eran un hombre y una mujer, adultos, con sus años en el cuerpo, debían comportarse como tales… "tú tienes que comportarte como tal", se reprendió, "lo conoces, te conoce… no es malo que os sintáis atraídos y os dejéis llevar, es natural, tú solo deja que la noche fluya y… relájate, todo saldrá bien". Afirmó con la cabeza y recogió los platos que había ido a buscar.

* * *

><p>Volvió con unos entrantes de carne muy refinados y se sentó frente a él. Se sirvieron en silencio y él abrió la botella de vino, vertiéndola con profesionalidad en los vasos de ambos. Notó que a ella le gustó el detalle.<p>

Al principio no hablaron mucho, no sabían muy bien que decirse… hacía tanto que no conversaban que les parecía difícil empezar el diálogo. Pero poco a poco se fueron soltando y recuperaron la confianza de antaño.

Los tenedores y los cuchillos entrechocaban delicadamente y las copas subían y bajaban, aclarando sus gargantas y abandonando sus labios.

Reían a menudo, contándose mil anécdotas individuales y recordando viejos momentos del pasado, momentos en los que sus vidas se cruzaron. Se habían echado de menos y, aunque les había costado, habían conseguido aprender a vivir por separado.

Tuvieron una historia, mucho tiempo atrás, y la atesoraban en sus mentes con un cariño infinito.

El alcohol empezó a chisporrotear tras sus pupilas y el plato fuerte pasó ante ellos sin importancia, tenían demasiado en que fijarse… miradas que cruzar, manos que rozar, sonrisas cómplices que regalar… se acomodaron en presencia del otro y disfrutaron del instante con juegos de palabras y frases hechas muy intencionadas.

* * *

><p>El postre consistió en unos combinados de fruta y cócteles caseros, todo ligero y agradable, adecuado para las horas que eran (cerca de la madrugada).<p>

Dejaron la mesa y se sentaron en el sofá del salón, muy juntos. Mientras continuaban hablando de lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer, sus rodillas y sus codos se tocaban de vez en cuando, tanteando el terreno entre carcajadas y susurros que iban ganando intimidad con el paso de los minutos.

Se había relajado por completo, quiso creer que había sido cosa de su arrolladora personalidad y esa gran confianza que tenía en sí misma, pero lo cierto era que el alcohol le había echado una mano. Ahora le respondía a los coqueteos y no dudaba en posar su mano sobre su antebrazo, ni en contarle al oído nimiedades, solo para poder tener su piel un poco más cerca.

Él recogió uno de sus mechones morenos entre sus dedos índice y corazón y lo colocó tras su oreja derecha. Siguió la caricia desde el final de su mandíbula hasta su labio inferior, tirando de él hacia abajo, separándolo del superior.

Se estremeció con el contacto y cuando vio como la miraba a los ojos para avisarle de que iba a besarla, se adelantó y se puso en pie, abandonando la copa que había sostenido sobre la mesa de cristal y tendiéndole la mano para que la siguiera.

* * *

><p>Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y dejó que lo guiara por la casa. Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso para pararse ante una puerta.<p>

Vio como dudaba a la hora de abrir y lo miraba de soslayo.

Ella no hacía esas cosas, quedar con cualquiera para cenar y acabar _cenando_ de esa manera… él la conocía y no era propio de ella. Pero es que él no era cualquiera, él era su amigo y había sido muchísimo más años atrás… seguramente lo siguiera siendo…

Él quería que pasase y sabía que ella también, así que se le acercó más, hasta que su pecho tocó su espalda medio descubierta. Le apartó la larga melena a un lado, asegurándose de rozarle la piel y le besó el hombro, despacio.

Escuchó un suspiro y el "clic" del picaporte de la puerta.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, un gran cuadrado de cristal adornado con una liviana cortina blanca que parecía a punto de desintegrarse.

Se giró hacia él y quedaron cara a cara.

* * *

><p>Vio <em>sus <em>ojos azules, intensos, oscurecidos por la noche que pintaba las paredes de la habitación y por el deseo que arrastraba lo negro de _sus_ pupilas hasta la claridad de_ sus_ iris.

Cogió su rostro entre _sus_ manos y ella cerró los ojos. Bebió _su_ aliento y se dejó besar. _Su_ boca sabía a fruta alcoholizada y _aquellos_ carmesí que creía haber olvidado resbalaron entre sus propios labios… suaves… acariciando, envolviendo, degustando… Sintió _su_ lengua traspasar la muralla de los dientes, llegando al lugar que tan bien conocía, paseándose por _sus _rincones favoritos.

_Sus_ manos descendieron por sus brazos desnudos, erizándole la piel, para acabar en torno a su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen, centímetro a centímetro.

Trazó un camino con _sus_ labios desde la comisura de los de ella hasta el hueco de su cuello, dejando que escuchase la calidez de _su_ aliento en el suspiro incontrolado que se coló en sus oídos.

Colocó las manos sobre _sus_ hombros, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba allí, con ella, y notó como la cremallera de su vestido se abría lentamente.

_Él _volvió a sus labios y, respirando en su boca, hizo que las yemas de _sus_ dedos bajasen los tirantes de aquella prenda que tanto _le_ había impactado, desterrándola al frío suelo, a sus pies, desvelando su esbelta figura, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior que aun escondía sus partes más íntimas.

* * *

><p><em>La<em> admiró de arriba abajo, absorto en la belleza de las formas de _su_ pequeño cuerpo, celoso del brillo de la luna que se había instalado sobre _su _piel.

Miró _sus_ ojos. _Esos_ grandes ojos marrones que lo tenían desquiciado, enfermo… _esos_ ojos que solo aparecían en su mente para atormentarlo y recordarle que no _la_ tenía…

Pero ahora estaba allí, delante de él, con la respiración acelerada, a la espera de que volviera a adueñarse de _su _boca.

_La _besó, con voracidad, hambriento de _ella_ y _la _llevó hasta la cama. Antes de _posarla _sobre el colchón dejó que lo desnudara.

_Sus_ manos desabrocharon su camisa con presteza y se deshicieron de ella, dejándola caer al suelo. Lo miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba _sus_ dedos por su pecho… atravesando su abdomen… perfilándole cada músculo.

Sus párpados cayeron cuando _ella_ liberó el botón de su pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo, colgando _sus_ pulgares de las presillas de su cintura.

Se había excitado con el primer roce y ahora que sus pieles estaban expuestas pensó que reventaría de un segundo a otro. Fue _ella_ la que se abrazó a su cuerpo y le besó a la altura de la clavícula… había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Sus<em> manos la tomaron por la cintura y la tumbaron sobre la cama, hecha desde primera hora de la mañana.

Apoyó el peso de _su_ cuerpo sobre _sus _antebrazos y ella recorrió _su_ espalda, fascinándose con la textura de _su_ piel.

Los labios de _él_ se colocaron muy cerca de los suyos, que andaban entreabiertos, sedientos… pero no llegaron a saciarlos, solo los rozaron y bajaron por su barbilla, por su cuello, por su pecho, por su estómago… besó sus piernas y le quitó los tacones que aún conservaban sus pies, _él _ya se había despojado de _su_ calzado antes de acomodarla sobre las sábanas.

Lo vio mirarla desde allí abajo, y supo que se veía agitada y ansiosa… no le importó, quería que aquello pasase… necesitaba que aquello pasase_. Él _avanzó a gatas hasta ser capaz de besar su frente, sus ojos y de nuevo, sus labios.

Solo podían saborearse, una y otra vez.

_Sus _manos llegaron a su espalda y desabrocharon su sujetador, retirándolo con cuidado de su piel para poder probar sus senos. A ella se le escapó un leve gemido y tragó saliva mientras enredaba sus dedos en _sus_ rizos.

La última prenda que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo despareció más rápido de lo esperado e instintivamente separó sus piernas para dejar que _él_ examinase su centro.

* * *

><p>- Jesse… - <em>La <em>escuchó suspirar y _la_ vio arqueada, aferrada al brazo que sostenía _su _espalda, mientras los dedos de su mano libre se aseguraban de que el caliente y húmedo lugar del que salían y entraban era el adecuado.

Se dejó de juegos y se quitó él mismo los bóxers, que apenas eran capaces de mantener a raya su excitación.

Se colocó entre _sus_ piernas y miró _sus_ ojos entornados.

Estando sus cuerpos separados por unos milímetros… sintiendo el calor que emanaba la piel ajena… decidieron que era inminente el que se entregasen el uno al otro.

Entró en _ella_ a la vez que _la _besaba y sofocaba un gemido desesperado.

Empujó hasta el fondo en _su _interior, hasta que sus cuerpos encajaron por completo, poro a poro y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera… despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de _tenerla_ de esa manera, _encaramada_ a su cuerpo, empezando a jadear entre sus labios, ayudándole con el movimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Su<em> piel la quemaba, _sus_ dientes la mordían y _su_ miembro, erguido y sólido, exploraba su interior con embestidas controladas.

La amaba con cuidado, haciéndole experimentar un torrente de sensaciones desbordantes que alcanzaron su corazón, infectándole la sangre y nublándole la razón.

Sus respiraciones se precipitaron y los suspiros tomaron forma, inundando la sala y calando en sus mentes…

Cuando _su_ ritmo comenzó a aumentar y _lo_ vio incapaz de calibrar _sus_ movimientos, le hizo rodar por el colchón y se colocó sobre _él_, con las manos apoyadas en _su_ firme abdomen, subiendo y bajando, a horcajadas sobre _su_ cintura.

* * *

><p>Apenas duró unos segundos lejos de <em>su<em> cuerpo y acabó sentado, con _ella_ guiando la situación, abrazado a _su_ cuerpo, besando _su_ cuello… notando _sus_ latidos desenfrenados contra sus labios.

Lo estaba matando con aquella cadencia… mantenía el tempo sin inmutarse, haciendo que él gruñera mientras devoraba _sus_ pechos y sus manos se anclaban a _sus_ muslos.

Tenía aguante, mucho, y sabía que a _ella_ no podía amarla todos los días así que se abandonó a _su_ voluntad y _la_ dejó hacer…

Los cuerpos se amoldaban, las pieles transpiraban, los pulmones se colapsaban y los corazones ocupaban un lugar que no tenían. Se amaban, y la sensación era tan inmensa que les arrebató el sentido del tiempo y del espacio…

No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado, ni si habían llegado a ser horas, pero notó como _ella_ empezaba a no poder controlar _sus_ emociones y aceleraba más y más _sus_ subidas y bajadas, que empezaban a ser cortas y rápidas.

Entretuvo _sus_ labios con su boca y sus lenguas se abrazaron mientras hacía que se tumbase sobre las sábanas y volvía a caer sobre _ella_, ya sin preocuparse por el peso de su cuerpo, solo queriendo _sentirla_ en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas…

* * *

><p>- Rachel… - Consiguió articular <em>su<em> voz ronca entre besos.

Se zambullía en su interior, una y otra vez, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, impregnándose de su esencia… _lo_ notaba bajo la piel, entre los huesos, inmerso en cada ápice de su cuerpo…

Estaban a punto de terminar, lo sentía y, aunque deseaba continuar eternamente no podía negar que necesitaba un respiro.

Tenía los músculos tensos, la respiración destrozada y la pasión eclipsando todos sus sentidos.

Notaba como entraba y salía, cada vez con más premura…

… y más…

… y más…

… y más…

Entró por última vez en ella hasta el fondo y los dos soltaron un alarido… habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Sin pararse a recuperar el aliento <em>la<em> besó, fijó sus labios a los de _ella_ y _la_ besó como nunca… sin prisas, con intensidad, jugando con _su_ lengua…

Le acababa de hacer el amor y las sensaciones habían sido tan nítidas y especiales como la primera vez que se lo hizo… la primera vez de _ella_, cuando estuvieron juntos durante 6 meses completos.

Fue el primero en _amarla_ y recordó haberla tratado con delicadeza y respeto, dejándola elegir si quería que siguiera o no.

Esta vez habían elegido los dos, se habían amado a partes iguales y había sido… impresionante.

Salió de _su_ interior y se tumbó sobre el colchón, atrayendo _su_ cuerpo, abrazándola, acariciando _su_ pelo…

* * *

><p>Cuando <em>él<em> estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, ella se giró y se tumbó de lado, tomando _las_ manos que la abrazaron por detrás entre las suyas, sintiendo _su_ piel contra la suya…

Trató de normalizar su respiración mientras _él_ aun besaba su espalda y miró en derredor. No había sido allí donde la había amado por primera vez, había sido en _su_ apartamento de Los Ángeles, cuando a ella le dieron un papel en la misma compañía que a _él_ y se convirtieron en la pareja más querida del mundo del espectáculo.

Ella acababa de salir del instituto y se había saltado la universidad porque le ofrecieron un contrato muy bueno. Las cosas le salieron bien, y ahora protagonizaba uno de los grandes musicales permanentes de Broadway, mientras que _él_ viajaba a menudo…

Se separaron por eso, por sus obligaciones, se olvidaron de ellos y de su historia y se centraron en sus trabajos… Pero habían vuelto a amarse, a tenerse de esa forma tan exuberante…

La hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

- Ha sido fantástico. – Le dijo… y no era _su_ voz la que le habló, ni _sus_ ojos los que la miraron, ni _sus_ labios los que presionaron los suyos…

Su mirada se adaptó a la realidad y recordó con quien se encontraba…

* * *

><p>Observó sus dedos enredados en su melena y vio que el cabello que serpenteaba entre sus manos no era moreno…<p>

Cerró los ojos y se enfrentó a la verdad…

La chica a la que había amado aquella noche no era _la_ chica que quería amar, ni se acercaba. Esa mujer que reposaba sobre su cuerpo era Kristin, una amiga de la infancia con la que probó lo que era el amor, no de forma física, si no de forma sentimental.

Siendo mucho más jóvenes decidieron salir juntos durante un tiempo, pues eran grandes amigos y había posibilidades de que llegasen a más… la relación no prosperó. Se besaron, se abrazaron y se tomaron de las manos pero… nada más, en ningún sentido… no se enamoraron, sintieron un cariño enorme el uno por el otro pero no llegaron a enamorarse…

No, eso no le pasó con Kristin… eso solo le había pasado con _ella…_

* * *

><p>Dejó que la arropara con las mantas y la tomara entre sus brazos… definitivamente no era <em>él<em>.

Durante aquellos momentos de la madrugada se había entregado a Arthur, un compañero de escenario con el que había trabajado durante un año entero.

Había química entre los dos y se atraían bastante, pero ella nunca había consentido que su relación cruzase ningún tipo de límite… hasta esa noche…

Había sentido que tocaba _su_ cuerpo, que besaba _sus_ labios… que _lo_ amaba… a _él_… le había parecido tan real…

Pero todo había sido producto de su imaginación… _lo_ había perdido hacía mucho… junto con su propio corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Él<em> se levantó intentando no despertarla, apenas le habían bastado unos minutos para conciliar el sueño y descansaba plácidamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho. _Se_ puso sus bóxers y _se_ acercó a la ventana…

_Ella_ se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama envuelta en una sábana. Cubrió _su_ cuerpo al completo con la tela, viendo como él seguía durmiendo, y _se_ desplazó en silencio hasta la cristalera que encuadraba el exterior…

Aquella noche las estrellas palpitaban en el firmamento y la luna mostraba su redondez brillando con fuerza. La brisa era fría y se colaba bajo la piel, trayendo aromas de lugares lejanos…

Miraron aquel espectáculo, gratuito e idéntico en todo el universo y se preguntaron: "¿Dónde estarás?"


	4. Without you

**N/A: historia inspirada por la canción "Without you", originalmente me consta que es de Harry Nilsson, pero yo, la versión que conocía y que me enamoró de primeras (y que me hizo llorar a moco tendido) fue la de Il Divo (en español y, a mi parecer, más "toca corazones" que la del señor Nilsson), así que... a disfrutar de un Puckleberry muy triste :)**

* * *

><p>- Hermanos y hermanas…<p>

La voz del sacerdote flotó en el ambiente, rompiendo el silencio que llenaba el lugar. Alzó la cabeza hacia la figura de aquel hombre, que con una Biblia en las manos se dirigía a él y a todos los presentes.

- Habitamos en un mundo prodigioso, lleno de maravillas que nos reciben cada día con la salida del alba…

El sol estaba suspendido en mitad del cielo, brillando como nunca. Él alzó la mirada y sintió como sus pupilas se empequeñecían, doliéndole al minimizarse.

- Nos levantamos, caminamos, trabajamos, nos encontramos unos con otros… vivimos…

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y notó como el calor se le colaba por debajo de la chaqueta, atravesaba la camisa y se internaba en su piel.

- Respiramos el don de la vida que el Señor nos dio al nacer…

Bajó la cabeza y miró la hierba que pisaban sus pies, mullidos y tiernos brotes verdes que daban sensación de ingravidez.

- Lo hacemos todos los días, uno detrás de otro y no nos damos cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y ese don se va desgastando poco a poco, unas veces más rápido que otras…

El viento silbaba suave entre los árboles, moviendo las hojas de sus copas, creando una melodía natural y limpia.

- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para decir adiós a una persona, cuyo don divino se gastó demasiado pronto…

En el aire había una combinación exótica de aromas que entró en su cuerpo cuando inspiró con lentitud hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones. Su pecho subió y se quedó estático durante unos segundos, rebosante de oxígeno y partículas indescifrables. Luego espiró aún más despacio, sintiendo como los centímetros cúbicos de aire recorrían su cuerpo hasta abandonarlo.

- No la conocí personalmente pero… dicen que era una persona especial, una buena amiga y una hija estupenda…

Vio como dos manos ajadas se estrechaban y unos labios respiraban a destiempo, mientras otra mano palmeaba una espalda que se sacudía en silencio.

- El Señor cuenta con caminos muy diversos para todos nosotros, somos parte de un gran plan, _su_ gran plan y, cuando nuestra presencia es necesaria en dicho plan, el Señor nos llama y nos muestra nuestro auténtico destino…

Escuchó el aleteo de las aves, el roce de las ropas de aquellos que se removían, inquietos en sus sitios, los tristes suspiros que se escapaban sin querer.

- Rachel ya forma parte de ese plan. Ha sido llamada por nuestro Señor y su alma estará en ese Edén que es el Reino de los Cielos…

Sintió el corazón chocando con las costillas, músculo contra hueso, los latidos luchando contra su prisión, la sangre corriendo con premura por sus venas.

- Es cierto, el Señor la ha necesitado muy pronto, pero sabemos, que allá arriba, esta impresionante joven velará por todos nosotros y cumplirá con su cometido…

El calor de su cuerpo se exteriorizó, atravesando los poros de su piel, saliendo al exterior en forma de gotas de sudor que le resbalaron por la espalda y le mancharon sus temblorosas manos, que se escondían en los bolsillos de su negro pantalón, tratando de calmarse.

- La vida terrenal es solo un paso, una pequeña zancada que hemos de dar para alcanzar la verdadera vida, eterna y divina, lejos del dolor y la angustia…

Algo le quemó a la altura del corazón. Unas palabras, una despedida que le puso los nervios de punta.

- Ahora nos resultará difícil afrontar que Rachel no está con nosotros, nos sentiremos perdidos y la tristeza amenazará con adueñarse de nuestros días. Pero debemos tener fe, debemos pensar que ella está en un lugar mejor y que, algún día, nos reuniremos con ella, solo debemos tener paciencia y dar nuestra propia zancada lo mejor posible.

El estómago le saltó, la bilis le alcanzó el esófago y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su respiración y en como su corazón latía.

- Y ahora, para darle el último adiós a esta maravillosa mujer, Noah Puckerman va a decir unas palabras.

Abrió los ojos y vio como el cura le cedía su puesto.

Avanzó con lentitud, sin hacer ruido, sintiendo como el pasto acolchaba sus pasos. Paró frente a una caja ovalada de color caoba, nueva, recién barnizada, suspendida por unos cables sobre un negro agujero que había sido cavado recientemente en la tierra.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los presentes, cabizbajos y compungidos. Algunas mejillas ya estaban húmedas y había ojos rodeados por auras rojizas, cicatrices del dolor. La luz que inundaba la pradera en la que se encontraban era absorbida por los fúnebres atuendos de los asistentes. Había bastante gente, ¿se lo habría imaginado _ella_ así?

Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de abrirlo. El folio era fino y quedó impregnado por el sudor, ahora frío, que sus manos desprendían.

Los miró una última vez antes de comenzar a leer, se humedeció los labios y bajó la vista hacia aquellas palabras que él mismo había logrado escribir tras una tarde entera de numerosos intentos fallidos.

- Hoy es martes, 20 de septiembre de 2011. Esta mañana, cuando el despertador ha sonado me he levantado, me he duchado, me he vestido, he desayunado y he ido al instituto. – Levantó los ojos del papel y vio como todos lo observaban. - No hago esto todos los días. No me gusta ir al instituto. Sentarme en una clase y escuchar cosas que no me interesan o ver a gente que no pinta nada en mi vida. No… no me gusta. – Tomó aire con dificultad y se obligó a seguir. - Pero hoy me he levantado y he ido. He llegado antes de tiempo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, las taquillas cerradas y las puertas de las clases recién abiertas. – Nunca antes había visto el instituto de esa manera… tan triste. - Hoy no empezábamos las clases a la hora de siempre, empezábamos dos horas más tarde. Han hecho un acto… porque una compañera ha… - No podía decirlo, era incapaz, esa palabra tan terrible, no… no podía. - se ha ido… y querían hacer algo entre todos para decirle adiós. Yo… yo no he podido ir. Me parecía imposible entrar en el auditorio, sentarme entre todos esos críos y escuchar a Figgins dar su discurso. No entiendo por qué lo han hecho. – Apretó la mandíbula e intentó no arrugar el papel entre sus manos. - Ninguno la conocía, ninguno había hablado nunca con ella, puede que ni siquiera supiesen quien era. ¿Cómo puedes decirle adiós a alguien que no conoces? ¿Cómo puedes dirigirte a esa persona y decirle que te importa que ya no esté? Nunca la has mirado, nunca la has escuchado, tal vez te la cruzases por los pasillos, la vieses en las clases o algo, pero no la conocías, no tenías ni idea de quien era… - Hizo una pausa, con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza… menudos imbéciles. - Yo he ido a la sala del Glee Club. Al entrar he cerrado la puerta y he mirado a mi alrededor. Todo estaba como siempre, los instrumentos, las partituras, las sillas… Me he sentado en el rincón de la derecha, junto a la columna… desde allí se ve toda la sala. – Vio el lugar en su mente, recordó el momento y sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. - Estaba solo… no había nadie… y no era porque ninguno de los miembros de Glee estuviese allí conmigo… era porque _ella_ no estaba allí conmigo. – La voz le falló, se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga y volvió a concentrarse en el folio. - Siempre llega temprano a los sitios, la primera… Nunca falta a sus obligaciones. Es responsable, atenta y servicial. Supongo que es lo que los profesores llaman: "una alumna ejemplar". – Sonrió levemente ante aquello, el año pasado había conseguido las notas más altas de su promoción y le habían dado una especie de diploma… aquel día había estado muy feliz. - Escucha a quien se le acerque, se preocupa por los demás y… hace todo lo posible por ayudar y no dañar a nadie… jamás se perdonaría dañar a nadie… - Recordó haberla visto destrozada cuando comprendió que se había equivocado con aquella tal Sunshine y la casa de crack. - Levanta la voz solo cuando canta, deja que… la insulten, que… le griten o que le tiren granizados encima. Nunca se queja… Todos dicen que es una creída, soberbia y egocéntrica… dicen que es insoportable… - Él había dicho esas cosas, se lo había dicho a la cara… no podía ser más gilipollas. - Tiene unos ojos marrones inmensos que, pase lo que pase, siempre brillan y… lloran demasiado. – Había visto sus lágrimas, montones de veces, casi a diario y era curioso, pero siempre se le había removido algo por dentro cuando eso pasaba. - Tiene una sonrisa preciosa que te deja sin aliento y solo consigue que te eches a reír. – Esos dientes blanquísimos y esos labios siempre curvados hacia arriba, remarcando sus adorables mejillas. - Tiene la mejor voz que he oído en mi vida… bueno… tenía. – Volvió a parar y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. - Hace dos semanas vino a mi casa, para ayudarme con un examen. Yo… nunca la he tratado muy bien. He sido de esos que se han reído de ella, que la han insultado… yo inventé lo de tirar granizados a la gente tirándole el primero a ella… Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso, si le pedía ayuda… me la daba, sin preguntas, sin pegas… se entregaba completamente a todo el mundo. – Había sido tan generosa, tan espontánea, tan… _ella_. - Ahora… ahora se ha ido y… y yo… yo no sé qué hacer. – Tragó saliva y sintió sus ojos arder. - No puedo pensar que no la voy a volver a ver. No me lo creo. ¿Cómo… cómo va a ser eso verdad? – No era posible, no podía serlo, _ella_… no, aun no lo asimilaba. - ¿Ya no voy a volver a oírla cantar? ¿No voy a volver a verla sonreír? ¿No voy a… ver de nuevo esos ojos? ¿Nunca más? – Sintió la primera lágrima rodar por su mejilla. - Cuando estaba sentado en la sala de Glee y miraba su silla y… pensaba que no iba a volver a sentarse ahí, que no iba a levantar la mano nunca más para proponer una de sus ideas, que no iba a luchar por sus solos… - Se tuvo que parar, y tuvo que hacerlo durante unos largos minutos, porque la voz no le respondía. - Todo el mundo me dice que voy a estar bien, que… estas cosas pasan, que _ella_ está en un sitio mejor… Yo no creo nada de eso. Yo solo… solo puedo tener miedo… solo puedo estar despierto día tras día, pensando que _ella_ no está, que… que _ella_… se ha ido… para siempre y es… es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar… - Llevaba días ensimismado, sin atender a razones, sin escuchar a su madre o a la orientadora del colegio, ni siquiera a Schuester, estaba perdido y dudaba mucho que pudiese encontrarse. - Nunca me acerqué a _ella_, no de la manera en que debería de haberme acercado y ahora… ahora que sé que no me voy a poder acercar a _ella_ nunca más… solo quiero desaparecer, porque… no me parece que tenga sentido seguir respirando, ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo…

Metió el papel en su bolsillo derecho de mala manera y colocó las manos en sus caderas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar retener un poco más el torrente de lágrimas que se precipitaba sin remedio hacia el borde de sus ojos. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco miró el ataúd… _ella_ estaba ahí dentro, tumbada, vestida de blanco, guapísima… Se acercó a la estructura de madera y se agachó, para dirigirse directamente a _ella_.

_- Tú_… has sido… has sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Se suponía que tenía que odiarte, ¿sabes? Y sé que parecía que te odiaba pero… en realidad… - Posó la mano sobre la superficie recién barnizada y cerró los ojos, deseando que su imaginación le hiciese sentir que la mano de _ella_ estaba al otro lado, a punto de rozar sus dedos. - Te echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos verte cada mañana, escucharte, tocarte… - Se le quebró la voz y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el ataúd. - Tengo tanto miedo, Rachel… miedo de olvidarme de cómo suena tu risa o… del color exacto de tus ojos… tengo miedo de… levantarme un día y… no acordarme de tu cara… tengo miedo de no saber cómo continuar… ¿qué hago ahora? – Se sujetó el mohawk con rabia… la había perdido y ni siquiera la había tenido porque no se había atrevido… por el dichoso "que dirán". Había sido un cobarde. - Me han encargado decirte adiós… pero no puedo hacer eso, no puedo sacarte de mi vida así como así… no quiero hacerlo… - Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenían que pasar esas cosas? ¿por qué le tenían que pasar a _ella_ esas cosas? - Ojalá estuvieras aquí, ojalá todo esto no estuviera pasando, ojalá… - Supo que si pudiese cambiarse por _ella_… lo haría sin pensarlo. - Voy a esperarte, ¿vale? Voy a… voy a estar aquí el tiempo que tenga que estar y… voy a ir contigo… vamos a estar juntos, donde sea que estés… tú solo… espérame, por favor, espérame… - No creía en la vida eterna, le parecía solo una estrategia del ser humano para no afrontar la realidad de la no existencia pero… a partir de ahora, si quería seguir levantándose cada día, tendría que empezar a creer en ese tipo de cosas. - Dios… te necesito tanto… - Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, de lo mucho que significaba _ella _para él, de lo agradecido que se sentía por haberla tenido en su vida… aunque hubiese sido por tan poco tiempo… - _te quiero_… - Susurró y se maldijo por no haber tenido las narices de habérselo dicho antes, por no haber sido capaz de pararse en mitad del pasillo, delante de todo el mundo, y haberla besado hasta quedarse sin aliento… no había hecho _nada_… y ya nunca más podría hacer nada…

Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, viendo el ataúd… era pequeño, como _ella_… pero también era bellísimo… casi tanto como _ella_…

- Hasta pronto, _Rachel_. – Dijo y, con las manos en los bolsillos, volvió a su sitio.

El sacerdote asintió e indicó que bajasen el ataúd. El sistema de poleas se puso en marcha y el féretro comenzó a descender. Will colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Puck, que era incapaz de mirar como _la_ enterraban, y lo guió hasta el piano que habían traído con ellos. Querían despedirla con una canción, se merecía mucho más… pero era lo único que ellos podían darle. Will tomó asiento ante el teclado y le dio la entrada a Puckerman, mientras, el resto de los presentes se colocaron en fila ante una pila de rosas blancas.

_**No, I can't forget this evening**_

_**Or your face as you were leaving**_

_**But I guess that's just the way the story goes**_

Puck cantaba con claridad, acompañado de los acordes del piano. Ya lloraría más tarde, ahora tenía que cantarle a _ella_.

_**You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows**_

_**Yes, it shows**_

La fila que se había formado iba avanzando lentamente. Todos los chicos de Glee habían ido a despedirse de Rachel. Emma, Beiste y Sue también estaban allí. Iban todos a juego, de negro, con ojeras y el alma destrozada.

_**No, I can't forget tomorrow**_

_**When I think of all my sorrows**_

_**When I had you there but then I let you go**_

Las flores caían como pequeñas estrellas fugaces en el profundo y oscuro foso, topándose con el ataúd… no les era difícil imaginarse a la muchacha, tumbada en el acolchado de aquella construcción de madera, con los ojos cerrados, igual que un ángel que acababa de dormirse, con los pétalos blancos cubriéndole el cuerpo.

_**And now it's only fair that I should let you know**_

_**What you should know**_

Ellas lloraban sin tapujos, con las lágrimas mojando el suelo… Ellos trataban de mantener la compostura, pero les era imposible contener el dolor.

_**I can't live if living is without you**_

_**I can't live, I can't give any more**_

_**Can't live if living is without you**_

_**I can't give, I can't give any more**_

Cuando les llegó el turno a las docentes no podían creer lo que estaban haciendo. Enterraban a una alumna, ¡una alumna! ¿Dónde quedó eso del orden natural de las cosas? La gente no debería de morir a los 17 años… tendría que haber un mínimo de edad imprescindible antes de dejar este mundo.

_**No, I can't forget this evening**_

_**Or your face as you were leaving**_

_**But I guess that's just the way the story goes**_

Había gente que no conocían, tal vez familiares o… puede que vecinos, seguramente amigos de _ella_. La colina estaba repleta… Rachel había tocado a mucha gente.

_**You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows**_

_**Yes, it shows**_

Los señores Berry fueron de los últimos en lanzar sus rosas. Estaban deshechos, completamente marchitos… ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos, jamás.

_**Can't live if living is without you**_

_**I can't live, I can't give anymore**_

_**I can't live if living is without you**_

_**Can't live, I can't give anymore**_

_**(Living is without you)**_

Cuando el último acorde sonó, Will se levantó y cogió su rosa. El ataúd ya había dejado de bajar, se veía al fondo de aquel agujero inmenso, que parecía que fuese a tragárselos a todos. Soltó la rosa con un par de lágrimas y, apretando la mandíbula se colocó al lado de Emma que le cogió la mano con fuerza.

Solo quedaba una rosa. Puck se agachó, la cogió y se colocó al borde de la tumba. Miró los pétalos blancos, todos ellos puros, suaves… cerró los ojos un segundo y la vio con nitidez, sonriéndole, "¿cuándo te volveré a ver?", se preguntó angustiado… iba a ser un infierno vivir sin _ella_… Al abrir los ojos vio su mano ensangrentada, había tomado con demasiada fuerza el tallo y las espinas se le habían clavado en la piel. No había sentido el dolor… el que había en su corazón era tan fuerte que eclipsaba todos los demás. La amaba… y se había dado cuenta muy tarde… demasiado tarde. Dejó que la flor resbalase de sus dedos y retrocedió.

Vieron como los encargados del cementerio echaban la tierra correspondiente sobre el ataúd. La luz anaranjada del atardecer se reflejaba en las palas que se hundían en el terreno.

Cuando hubieron finalizado el entierro todos se quedaron como anestesiados, aturdidos, sin saber muy bien que era lo siguiente que debían hacer. Sue fue la que dio el primer paso. Se alejó poco a poco del lugar y el resto fue siguiéndola.

Sorprendentemente los Berry fueron de los primeros en marcharse, no podían pensar, ni siquiera imaginar, que a quien acababan de sepultar bajo tierra, a quien acababan de despedir para siempre era… ¿_Rachel_… de verdad su hija había muerto?

Al final solo quedó Puck. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista aun clavada en la tierra removida quiso quedarse allí para siempre, lo más cerca posible de _ella_. El viento había refrescado y el sol seguía desapareciendo en el horizonte. Miró al inmenso astro. Había hecho buen día. Soleado. Cálido. Muy tranquilo. Al principio no le gustó aquello. A _ella_ le encantaba el drama y en todos los dramas los entierros importantes tenían lugar durante una fuerte tormenta, ¿no se merecía _ella_ ese tipo de escenario? Pero luego lo pensó mejor y se permitió elevar la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Había sido el día perfecto para decirle adiós a Rachel: despejado, tranquilo y brillante… un día bonito… un día _especial_.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a descender la colina sintiendo el aire chocando contra su cuerpo. Le esperaba una vida dura y solitaria, una vida "tullida" se podría decir, pero… si el más allá existía… su eternidad sería inmensamente bella…


End file.
